


Amber Possibilities

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: Golden Opportunities Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is LGBT+, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, His name is Akira, How Do I Tag, Hunay, It's part two, M/M, Memes, Multi, Romance, Shiro and Keith are adoptive brothers, Shiro is bi, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allura is pan, allura is rich, broganes, chat fic, coran is gay, cosmic wolf is an Australian Cattle Dog, gc, hunk is pan, its 20biteen, its a group chat, keith is gay, lance is bi, matt is bi, pidge is gayce, space dog, tags??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: After returning from Europe and getting settled in, the space fam is back and ready for more adventures as they ring in the new year. Anything could happen!PART TWO OF THE GOLDEN OPPORTUNITIES UNIVERSE





	1. A QUICK REVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm glad to see you back! It's super important that you read the end notes, so pretty please do that! It's good to be back in this universe :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Allura won the case, and Lotor was sentenced to 2 years in prison and a fine of $2,500. Allura gets a restraining order on him.

The teens go back to school happily and share a lunch period.

Homecoming is insane… whether it’s in a good way or a bad way, well, that’s hard to tell.

For Halloween, Lance forces Keith to go as a couple’s costume (Troy and Gabriella). Pidge goes as a little robot named Rover, Hunk goes as Gordon Ramsey, Shiro, Allura, and Matt go as elderly people.

Keith goes to his usual Thanksgiving with the Holts but finds time to sneak off for Thanksgiving with the McClains.

Friday night is movie night at the Broganes.

Kosmo is the best boy (he’s grown a lot)

For Christmas, the group gathers at the Broganes homestead to exchange gifts. Everyone is really thoughtful and kind, though they all secretly like Hunks’ gifts best.

 

AND NOW, BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED SHENANIGANS.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allure: remember when we used to like, get stuff done? I miss those days
> 
> Mathematics: it’s not my fault we all have one collective brain cell that we all have to share
> 
> Pidgeot: PFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! Welcome back to this universe! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

**takashit named the chat “Happy Hoes for 2019”**

 

**takashit** : so, you’re all probably wondering why it is that I changed the name of the chat.

**Pidgeot** : I’m sure none of us are wondering that

**takashit** : well I’m sure you are. I bet it took you completely by surprise.

**Pidgeot** : Shiro,,, it’s New Years Eve

**takashit** : your point being?

**Pidgeot** : *sigh* continue

**takashit** : you’re all still coming over here tonight, right?

**LancethePike** : Shiro, of course we’re coming over. You’re so self-conscious about this, it’s not like we’re just gonna not show up. I helped you plan the damn thing! I don’t know how you and Keith got by without me around tbh.

**takashit** : first of all, rude. Second of all, we got by just fine without your perfectionist ass

**Pidgeot** : dad said a bad word

**takashit** : *sigh* why do I get excited about things again

**Mathematics** : because you love us.

**Allure** : I don’t know about that… does he really?

**Hunkules** : come on guys, don’t bully him. He’s only six, after all.

**takashit** : stfu

**kogayne** : woah the chat hasn’t been this active in a while. What’s going on, weirdos?

**LancethePike** : your brother is being obsessed about his New Year’s party tonight and is checking (for the fourth time) that we’re all still coming

**takashit** : why do you wound me in this way

**LancethePike** : it’s because we love you

**takashit** : okay well… Lance, you’re still in charge of decorations, so if you’re gonna do that you’d better do it soon

**LancethePike** : chillax old man, I can do it in no time. 

**Hunkules** : I’m still on snack detail, right?

**takashit** : as long as you’re okay with that

**Hunkules** : of course I am, Shiro. I’ve got your back, man.

**takashit** : :D

**Pidgeot** : what do Matt and I have to do again? Nothing? Okay, sounds great

**takashit** : D:

**kogayne** : what’s with the emoticons? Have those even existed since like 1905?

**Mathematics** : are you… are you stupid?

**LancethePike** : trick question

**kogayne** : fuck you lance

**LancethePike** : you would

**takashit** : AND THAT’S THE END OF THAT

**Allure** : *sigh*

**Allure** : remember when we used to like, get stuff done? I miss those days

**Mathematics** : it’s not my fault we all have one collective brain cell that we all have to share

**Pidgeot** : PFF

**LancethePike** : AHAHAH

**Hunkules** : one brain cell oh my god

**kogayne** : I hate that I understand what that means

**takashit** : and I hate all of you

**takashit** : can we please just get this party underway? I don’t know if I’m gonna make it to midnight before I pass out

**Allure** : you know, I think I’m gonna start my predrinking…

**takashit** : can I come with you

**Mathematics** : don’t you have a party to throw?

**takashit** : D;

**Hunkules** : Oh yeah, I just wanna make sure, is it still okay if Shay comes too?

**kogayne** : of fucking course

**Hunkules** : that was aggressive but okay

**kogayne** : i sowwy

**Allure** : PLEASE NO

**Pidgeot** : OH WHY

**LancethePike** : hehehehe

**Hunkules** : why would you do that Lance

**takashit** : do what?

**Hunkules** : TEACH KEITH THAT

**takashit** : dear lord… please let me die

**Mathematics** : nO

**Allure** : YEAH NO TO THAT EITHER

**Pidgeot** : why are you yelling

**Allure** : BECAUSE IM PASSIONATE ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND NOT DYING AND ALSO STOPPING KEITH

**kogayne** : maybe Lance didn’t teach me… maybe I learned it on my own you jerks

**Mathematics** : But Why Would You Do That Tho

**LancethePike** : god you sound like Coran

**Thatgorgeousman** : Why Is That A Bad Thing?

**LancethePike** : Oh it’s not… It’s definitely not. 

**Thatgorgeousman** : I’ve Got My Eye On You, Boy

**LancethePike** : coming from you that is the most threatening thing ive ever heard

**takashit** : you guys get your one collective brain cell over here and help me with this party

**Pidgeot** : if its just gonna be us there then why are you bothering with decorations and stuff?

**Mathematics** : oh dear pidge, i thought you knew Shiro better than this. He’s the most fucking festive person to walk the planet. 

**Allure** : it’s true. You can never escape the clutches of Shiro’s festivity

**Pidgeot** : you know, I’m glad i wasn’t around much for Christmas

**kogayne** : Pidge you were over here literally every day

**Pidgeot** : shhhhhhh

**LancethePike** : Shiro, I’ll be there in 5. Anyone need a ride?

**Pidgeo** t: nope from Matt and me

**Allure** : could you be a dear and come get Coran and me?

**LancethePike** : of course, m’lady.

**kogayne** : :O

**LancethePike** : no worries, my prince. I’m coming for you shortly

**Hunkules** : Pidge no

**Pidgeot** : that what- DAMMIT HUNK

**Hunkules** : I love opening the chat at JUST the right time

**Pidgeot** : i hate it when you ruin my fun

**takashit** : there’s no bullying of Hunk in this group chat

**Pidgeot** : meanie

**takashit** : uh okay what are you? 4?

**Pidgeot** : on a scale of 1-3

**LancethePike** : NICE

**kogayne** : LANCE STOP TEXTING AND DRIVING

**Allure** : if you die before you get to my house i’ll fucking kill you

**Thatgorgeousman** : Uh Oh, I Can Hear The Sincere Threatening Voice From Here

**Allure** : Coran, hun, we’re in the same house

**Thatgorgeousman** : Semantics

**Allure** : don’t worry y’all, I’ll give him a good scolding for putting himself in danger

**kogayne** : my boyfriend's hero <3

**LancethePike** : now that I’m parked in Allura’s driveway

**LancethePike** : I was using speech-to-text guys

**Pidgeot** : first of all, what are you? A 37 year old soccer mom? 

**Pidgeot** : secondly, no phones in the car kiddo

**Hunkules** : this is the first time I’ve ever heard you call someone kiddo, Pidge

**Pidgeot** : new year new me 

**Hunkules** : I mean i guess

**Allure** : Shiro, we’ll be there in two mins

**takashit** : oh thanks

**takashit** : now if i can get Keith to fucking vacuum the carpet for once

**kogayne** : hey I’m the one who did the dishes

**takashit** : like two weeks ago

**kogayne** : no fucking way that was like yesterday

**takashit** : *sigh*

**Hunkules** : Shay and I are on our way, Shiro!

**Mathematics** : we would be too if Pidge didn’t take so fucking long to finish whatever the hell she’s doing

**Pidgeot** : for your information, I’m programming a robot I built. I just had to finish that line of code omg

**Mathematics** : okay yeah so we’re on our way now

**takashit** : fucking finally

**takashit** : also why isn’t Shay in this chat?

**Hunkules** : I don’t know… should I be? -Shay

**LancethePike** : the party is always more fun with Shay! I say we add her… and we’re not voting on it so Shay, welcome to the group chat!

 

**kogayne > LancethePike**

 

**kogayne** : I’m so excited to see you again

**LancethePike** : babe you saw me literally yesterday

**kogayne** : I’m clingy and you love it

**LancethePike** : that is no lie

**LancethePike** : also I’m in your house so I don’t know why you’re texting me

**kogayne** : come to my room and kiss meeeee

**LancethePike** : I will as soon as I’m done with decorations

**kogayne** : :(

**LancethePike** : if I don’t have these done within the next 3 seconds I think Shiro is gonna hang me with the streamers

**kogayne** : fiiiiiine

**kogayne** : but only because I don’t want you dead

 

**Hunkules > Happy Hoes for 2019**

 

**Hunkules** : so are we staying the night orrrr

**takashit** : it’d be rude of me to say no

**takashit** : also I’m lonely and so in conclusion, yes

**Hunkules** : n i c e

**Pidgeot** : oh great for me

**Pidgeot** : this is exciting

**Pidgeot** : *tour guide voice* to your left, you’ll see Hunay. Though they’re angels in their natural habitat, they like to flirt when they think no one is listening. And to your right is Klance. Now this pair is unapologetically flirty and will not hesitate to make out in front of you. And right in front of you is Shalluratt. Possibly the most docile and parental of the group. Like Hunay, they’re known for their “private” flirting.

**Mathematics** : wow Pidge @ me next time would you

**Pidgeo** t: As the only single one here I feel as though it’s my civic duty to call you out

**LancethePike** : hey pidge fuck you i love my bf and idc who knows it

**Pidgeot** : DISGUSTANG

**takashit** : phones down kids, let’s have fun

 

**LancethePike > kogayne**

 

**LancethePike** : okay so you’re asleep right now which, first of all, thats so cute I love you

**LancethePike** : but also I just wanna get all mushy and say that I don’t know where I’d be without you. Literally.

**LancethePike** : I mean, of course I’d still be here, but we’ve just gotten so close and I’m so glad that I get to love you and cherish you and cuddle you and kiss you. I’m glad that the universe decided to take the chance and put us together because I’ve never been happier.

**LancethePike** : anyway, Happy New Year, my love. Here’s to spending 2019 with you. 


	3. In Which Pidge is Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takashit: she definitely does not
> 
> kogayne: but what if she DOES?
> 
> takashit: then we’ll figure it out as we go. We always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this chapter is based off of me bc i am unoriginal :)

**Pidgeot** > **Happy** **Hoes** **for** **2019**

  
  


**Pidgeot:** I want to,,,,,, die

**takashit:** dont say that

**takashit** : also why

**Pidgeot** : my stomach hurts

**Pidgeot** : so bad

**LancethePike** : I have Advil

**Pidgeot** : yes i want that

**Pidgeot** : but it’s like…. not normal pain?

**Hunkules** : what do you mean? are you okay?

**Pidgeot** : it feels like someone is stabbing me in the intestines

**Pidgeot** : i’m thinking it’s appendicitis but idk

**Allure** : what side is it on?

**Pidgeot** : the left

**Allure** : well your appendix is on the right side i think, but still. Do you need someone to take you to the ER?

**Pidgeot** : i don’t know??? i’m gonna wait till i get home and see what my mom thinks

**Mathematics** : how long has this been going on?

**Pidgeot** : like four hours??

**Mathematics** : Pidge i’m gonna take you to the hospital

**Pidgeot** : Matt, i want to see what mom thinks

**Mathematics** : if it really is appendicitis then you could DIE, Pidge. Whose class are you in? I’m picking you up and taking you to the ER NOW.

**Pidgeot** : Mr. Wallace’s class

**Mathematics** : I’m on my way

**LancethePike** : as soon as school is over I’m gonna come visit you, Pidgey. 

**takashit** : keep us updated, guys. We’re really worried.

**Hunkules** : Please feel better Pidge :( I don’t like it when you’re in pain

**LancethePike** : Do you still need some Advil?

**Pidgeot** : I’ll hold off. Ask me later.

**LancethePike** : gotcha Pidgey

 **Pidgeot** : shit

**Hunkules** : what is it?

**Pidgeot** : I don’t think I can move. The bell is gonna ring in like a minute and i can’t move.

**takashit** : tell your teacher if he asks. I bet he’ll understand.

**kogayne** : oh my god I’m so sorry I was in Srta. Montgomery’s class and I couldn’t look at my phone

**kogayne** : don’t worry, Pidge. I’m coming to help you to the office.

**Mathematics** : I just pulled in. I’m going in to sign her out now. Hurry up, kogane

**kogayne** : we’ll be down there in no time.

**Allure** : do you need me to meet you there, Matt?

**Mathematics** : sure? Actually, can your run to my house and find Pidge’s insurance card? It’s in my mom’s jewelry box somewhere

**Allure** : getting in the car. I’ll meet you two there.

**Mathematics** : Keith is helping me load her in the car, then we’ll be on our way.

**LancethePike** : Matt, you’d better keep us updated or I swear to GOD

**kogayne** : calm down, Lance. Matt has this under control. We’ll figure out what’s going on

**Hunkules** : oh my god i’m gonna have a fucking panic attack

**Hunkules** : what if she DIES

**LancethePike** : Hunk, buddy. Meet me in the third floor bathroom. She’s not gonna die, I promise.

**Hunkules** : hhhh idk if Mrs. Holmes will let me leave

**LancethePike** : I’m sure she’ll understand

**Hunkules** : I’m coming

**kogayne** : I’m gonna meet you guys there

**kogayne** : if that’s okay

**LancethePike** : come on in. We can figure this out and help each other.

 

 **takashit** > **the** **Adults** ™

 

**takashit** : so here’s the plan

**takashit** : the teens are together but they’re absolutely freaking out so before you tell them anything it comes through here. We’ll strategize and think of the best way to tell them. 

**takashit** : I do NOT want to have to go get three teenagers in the middle of school because they’re all having panic attacks.

**Allure** : sounds good. But make sure you don’t get caught with your phone. The last time you were texting at work, fucking Sendak yelled at you

**takashit** : don’t worry about me. it’ll be fine.

**Allure** : whatever you say. They’re checking her in now.

 

**takashit** > **kogayne**

 

**takashit** : how are things holding up on your end?

**kogayne** : we’re in lunch but none of us want to eat. I keep trying to get them to get up and get lunch but they’re too anxious

**takashit** : so not well… got it.

**kogayne** : I’m worried about her. What if she has some kind of terminal illness?

**takashit** : she definitely does not

**kogayne** : but what if she DOES?

**takashit** : then we’ll figure it out as we go. We always do.    
  


**Pidgeot** > **Happy** **Hoes** **for** **2019**

 

**Pidgeot** : they asked me if there was any way i could be pregnant

**Pidgeot** : and i was caught off guard 

**Pidgeot** : so in my brain I was like “let’s think of the  MULTITUDE of reasons why I’m NOT pregnant” but my stupid mouth went “uHuH virgin… No uh no sex”

**Mathematics** : in all seriousness it was the funniest thing i’ve ever seen

**LancethePike** : omg

**LancethePike** : no sex

**kogayne** : huh. I’d think that’s more of a Hunk thing to do

**Hunkules** : hey RUDE

**kogayne** : I just mean that you’re very innocent and a baby

**Hunkules** : :(

**ShayButter** : what’s going on?

**Hunkules** : Keith is bullying me

**Pidgeot** : and I’m in the hospital

**ShayButter** : Keith…… stfu

 **ShayButter** : Pidge what is going on? Are you okay

**Pidgeot** : nah i’m dying right now but it’s cool

**LancethePike** : PIDGE STOP IT

**ShayButter** : UHHHHH????

**takashit** : Pidge is having some stomach pains so she’s getting it checked out

**Pidgeot** : y’all ruin all my fun

**LancethePike** : w h y  are you being humorous rn

**LancethePike** : you’re trying not to die WHY

**takashit** : she’s not gonna die

**Mathematics** : shiro get off your phone

**takashit** : no

**Mathematics** : Sendak is gonna yell at you again

**takashit** : hhhhhhh bye guys

**Mathematics** : we’ll keep you guys updated.

**ShayButter** : sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my shit! It makes me v happy <3


	4. Tik Tok References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kogayne: where did you come from?????
> 
> Pidgeot: Shiro literally only comes into this chat to make it PG-13
> 
> takashit: someone has to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s tuesday’s chapter on this fine wednesday morning. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Pidgeot > Happy Hoes for 2019**

  
  


**Pidgeot:** so we figured out what’s going on

**Hunkules:** *DEEP INHALE*

**Pidgeot:** I have an ovarian cyst

**LancethePike:** a what

**Pidgeot:** a blister on my ovary, basically

**LancethePike:** But Will You Die

**Pidgeot:** yes

**Mathematics:** no

**Pidgeot:** oh fuck you Matt

**Hunkules:** *BIG EXHALE*

**Hunkules:** so are you gonna get it removed?

**Pidgeot:** no, they said that it’ll pop on its own

**Pidgeot:** and that it’ll be really painful when it does

**kogayne:** :((((

**Pidgeot:** so I’m thinking that it maybe has already popped? Idk, all I know is that I never want to have a CT scan ever again.

**LancethePike:** why?

**Pidgeot:** the IV dye made me want to VOMIT

**Pidgeot:** also it was cold af in the room

**Hunkules:** did you have to drink it?

**Pidgeot:** no, when I was getting the scan they fuckin injected it into my veins and it made me feel like I was on fire

**kogayne:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((

**kogayne:** so after all this, how are you feeling?

**Pidgeot:** okay? The pain stopped midway through my time in the ER so I think I’m okay.

**Pidgeot:** but I have to get a follow-up with an OBGYN and I’m NOT looking forward to it

**kogayne:** OBGYN?

**Pidgeot:** a gynecologist

**kogayne:** what’s that

**LancethePike:** you’re telling me you went to college and got a degree in pussy?

**Pidgeot:** that

**Hunkules:** good timing, Lance

**LancethePike:** I know

**kogayne:** What Does This Mean

**Pidgeot:** cool it. Who are you? Coran? It’s a pussy doctor m8

**kogayne:** ohhhhh

**kogayne:** ewwwwww

**ShayButter:** I’m so glad you’re okay, Pidge. You gave us quite a scare!

**Hunkules:** yeah, Keith, Lance, and I went to the auditorium for the rest of the day just so that we  could calm down bc we were WORRIED

**Pidgeot:** smh its not like I’m dying y’all

**[Photo from Hunkules]**

**Hunkules** : “Yall I think I’m dying” - you

**Pidgeot:** Photoshopped

**Hunkules:** you,,,,,,,, infuriate me but I still love you

**Pidgeot:** <3333

**kogayne:** uh so I’m coming to your house and I don’t care what you have to say about it

**takashit:** who are you talking to

**kogayne:** Pidge

**kogayne:** and I’m bringing the bf and sunshine cause they’re worried too

**Pidgeot:** I swear to god if you are gay for 0.2 seconds in my house I will throw you out the window without regret

**kogayne:** you wound me

**takashit:** Llura and I are coming too

**Mathematics:** Don’t bother asking Sam and Colleen, no, just show up at their home. I’m sure they’ll love it

**Hunkules:** Sam and Colleen love me

**LancethePike:** lol they tolerate me

**Mathematics:** they’ve seen too much of Shiro

**takashit:** we’re not gonna talk about it

**kogayne:** wow I HATE that visual

**[Video from LancethePike]**

**LancethePike:** AND SHE SAYS TAKE THEM OFF

**LancethePike:** AND SO I TAKE THEM OFF

**LancethePike:** AND THEN HER DAD WALKS IN

**LancethePike:** o h  s h i t  h e r  d a d  w a l k s  i n

**kogayne:** again, Lance. You’re really punctual with the memes today

**LancethePike:** it’s a talent

**Mathematics:** mom and dad won’t be home for a bit, so you’re all good to come over y’all

**kogayne:** coolio, bf, sunshine and I are coming

**Pidgeot:** see you soooooooooooon   
  


**LancethePike > kogayne**

 

**LancethePike:** hey baby you’re across the room but i don’t want to interrupt this conversation so

**LancethePike:** could you pretty please drop me at dance class in like 20 mins?

**kogayne:** of course, when do you want to leave?

**LancethePike:** uhh like 15.

**kogayne:** okay. I love you.

**LancethePike:** I love you too <3

 

**Pidgeot > Happy Hoes for 2019**   
  


 

**Pidgeot:** EARTH TO KEITH AND LANCE

**Pidgeot:** I told y’all if you were gonna be gay i was gonna kick you out and i make good of my promises

**LancethePike:** what makes you think we were being gay

**Pidgeot:** you both were making MAJOR heart eyes at the phones.

**kogayne:** fuck, you’ve got us good

**kogayne:** we’re leaving soon anyway. I gotta drop Lance at the studio, but then I’ll be back

**Pidgeot:** noice.   
  


**LancethePike > Happy Hoes for 2019**   
  


**LancethePike:** *screaming*

**kogayne:** :(((

**Allure:** is that your mating call

**LancethePike:** no

**LancethePike:** Emma was being a little bitch in class today

**Pidgeot:** which class

**LancethePike:** In the class I teach. During tap she was being a sassy bitch and I wanted to scream

**takashit:** do you ever forget that Lance can dance

**kogayne:** no

**LancethePike:** Keith that’s gay

**kogayne:** …….

**kogayne:** Lance, we’ve been dating for-

**Mathematics:** NICE

**LancethePike:** we love memes in this group chat

**LancethePike:** anyway, Emma, who is always a trouble maker, decided it’d be fun to do the exact opposite of what I told her

**LancethePike:** so I was like “hands on your hips!” and she’d put her hands up for like 2 seconds but then as soon as I turn around she puts her hands down… like I can’t see her in the mirror lmao

**Pidgeot:** kick her

**LancethePike:** as much as I’d like to I’d lose my job

  
**Pidgeot:** kick. her.

**kogayne:** Who wants to help me with Spanish homework

**kogayne:** thats a rhetorical question I want Lance

**LancethePike:** ;)

**takashit:** stop

**kogayne:** where did you come from?????

**Pidgeot:** Shiro literally only comes into this chat to make it PG-13

**takashit:** someone has to

**Allure:** Let them be kids, kashi. You don’t want to be the lame older brother do you?

**takashit:** hhhhhhhh

**Mathematics:** imagine getting fucking owned by your girlfriend

**Allure:** and Matt could use a bit more maturity

**LancethePike:** HA   


**Mathematics:** You wound me, my love

**takashit:** I know I’m not the only one

**LancethePike:** you SAAAAAYYYYYY IM CRAZY

**Pidgeot:** oh no

**LancethePike:** CAUSE YOU DONT THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE

**LancethePike:** AND WHEEEEEEEEEN YOU CALL ME BABY

**Hunkules:** I KNOW I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE

**Pidgeot:** are you finished

**LancethePike:** quite.

**kogayne:** Laaaaaance I need help with Spanish por favor 

**LancethePike:** comiiiing

  
**Mathematics:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> So, now that I'm not traveling the world, I'm back in school. This being said, I won't be able to update as often as I did in the last fic. But fear not, I will try to nail down an update schedule! For now, let's plan for updates every Tuesday and Friday... probably. Anywho, Please enjoy Amber Possibilities!


End file.
